


Tangerine, for a Clean Slate

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Dean Winchester, Bakery/florist au, Curtain Fic, Florist Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: I decided to break this up into chapters cause I want to know what my readers think. Please don't be shy about leaving a comment!!!





	1. Cranberry. For a bountiful harvest.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to break this up into chapters cause I want to know what my readers think. Please don't be shy about leaving a comment!!!

Dean begins the process of adding ingredients to the mixer, starting a timer in his head. He has to admit, out of all the jobs he's done so far, a cake for Thanksgiving has to be the weirdest. But then again, his business has only been going for about a year. And wasn't that a beginning to remember.

_A year ago_

_Sam and Dean finally admit they're too old to be running around after monsters, so they need to decide what to do instead._

_“What? Come on, Sammy. I still got a few years left in me.” Dean protested, standing up. But then, a significant pop in his back is heard, and he has to sit back down._

_Sam just looked at him with a knowing look, obviously having heard the pop just as well as Dean had._

_“We'll talk about it later.” Dean grumbled, getting up to head to his room to rest his back._

_It took several more weeks after that, but finally, Dean caved. Luckily, all the apocalypse world hunters had been relocated, and so they once again had the bunker to themselves, where they could live the rest of their lives however they saw fit._

_But that's not to say the adjustment was easy for Dean. Oh no. After they officially “retired”, there were several mornings where Dean just wandered the halls, looking for something, anything, that could jump out at him, so he could gank it._

_But then, one very early morning, his wandering led him to their kitchen, looking for a snack. Not finding anything, he did find several things he could mix together to bake. On a whim, he decided, what the hell. By the time the cookies were in the oven, Sam had just walked in, sporting his usual bed head._

_Sam sniffed. “What's cooking?”_

_Dean responded, “Just some cookies.”_

_Sam gave Dean a weird look. “Cookies? This early in the morning? Why?”_

_“Why not?* Dean asked back._

_They wait in silence for several minutes while waiting for the cookies to finish baking, and when Dean finally pulled them out of the oven, Sam was practically salivating over the smell. It was all he could do to not grab one piping hot off the tray._

_Dean went about moving them to a cooling rack, grabbed some milk from the fridge, poured two glasses, and handed one to Sam._

_“Give 'em a few minutes, then we'll dig in. Breakfast of champions, eh, Sammy?”_

_Sam smiled, and set his glass on the table._

_They don't have long to wait before the cookies have cooled down enough to where they could be handled, but were still warm. Dean loaded a few onto a plate, grabbed his glass, and walked out of the kitchen, towards towards the war room table. Sam followed, not sure why Dean was baking cookies for breakfast, but not about to pass up an opportunity to try one._

_Once they were both sitting at the table, they each grabbed one, and slowly sunk their teeth into them._

_At first the taste didn't register with Sam, but then, it was like a rush of adrenaline, or a really, really good orgasm. Holy shit. This may have been just a whim for Dean, but even when he's improvising, he managed to knock Sam's socks off with one bite._

_“Oh my God.” Sam said with his full mouth. “Thith is deliciouth, De!”_

_“Yeah?” Sam couldn't tell if Dean was being modest or genuinely didn't think they were that good, but Dean was definitely pleased by Sam's reaction._

_Sam swallowed. “Yeah, really! In fact, you could probably sell them.”_

_This definitely took Dean by surprise, because he jerked back, a bewildered expression taking over his face._

_For a moment, Sam thought Dean was in shock, but seeing the crinkle in his forehead, an indicator that he was thinking something over, he relaxed._

_Sam proceeded to eat one more cookie, while simultaneously washing it down with his milk, and even then, Dean still hadn't moved from his spot._

_Seeing there was no point to stick around for a one sided conversation, Sam got up, grabbed one more cookie, and took his now empty glass back to the kitchen, and headed to his room to fumble around on his laptop for job openings._

_Eventually, Dean did get up from his spot, and things resumed like normal, like the cookie incident never happened, and Sam didn't bring it up again, deciding to let Dean figure it out on his own, and talk to him when he was good and ready._

_That turned out to be about a month later, when they were just eating dinner, and out of nowhere, Dean announced, “I want to start my own baking business.”_

_The declaration is so sudden, at first Sam thought he heard wrong, so he asks, “What?!”_

_“I said, I want to start my own baking business.” Dean repeated, louder this time, so Sam knew he definitely didn't mishear that time._

_“Why?” Sam couldn’t help but ask. No offense to Dean, but other than that one time with the cookies, and the occasional pie when he doesn't feel like going out and buying one, he almost never sees Dean bake._

_“Remember that one morning when I made those cookies?” Sam nodded. “I didn't tell you this, but honestly? That was the first time I felt really relaxed since we hung up the hunting life. And then you said that bit about how they were good enough to sell, and well, it got me thinking. Whaddya think?”_

_Sam considered it for a moment, then said, “Honestly? I'm not surprised. I mean, yeah, I know you're a good cook and all, and from the pies you make, you're a pretty damn good baker, but I never thought you'd actually want to go for your own business.”_

_“Yeah, well I never thought we'd retire from the life. So I might as well do something in my retired years, right?” And yeah, that argument makes enough sense to Sam. But he wondered…_

_“What are you gonna call it?” Sam asked._

_“I've been mulling that over, actually, and I think I have the perfect name.” He slid a makeshift business card over to Sam. “Obviously I'll eventually print up real ones, but tell me what you think.”_

_Sam looked down at the name on the card, and he had to stifle a laugh at the supposedly perfect name Dean had come up with for his baking business._

_“Really, Dean? You couldn't have come up with something better than, Communication Bakedown?”_

_“What? It's a play on words, while simultaneously referencing Led Zeppelin. How is that not perfect?”_

_“Dean, seriously? Nobody's gonna get the reference, except for you and anyone close to your age range. At least consider changing the name.”_

_“No way. I went over hundreds of names, and this is what I want it to be called. I ain't changing it.”_

_Sam rolled his eyes, and got up to clear his place._

_They continued to argue about the name, for a few more days, but Dean refused to budge, and Sam eventually just let Dean keep the name._

Dean smiles at the memory of the exasperated look on Sam's face, as he spoons the batter into the prepped cake pan. 

Sam can complain all he wants, but even Sam can't deny he got his revenge when he'd decided what he wanted for his OWN business.


	2. Chrysanthemums. For well-wishes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, now that Dean's got his business, now it's time for Sam to get his. But just how did Sam get it? Read to find out!

“Dean? You in here?” Dean hears Sam call as he walks into the kitchen, setting a vase on the table while beginning to put together his assortment.

“No, I'm just standing here for the hell of it. What do you think, genius?” Dean says sarcastically.

“Okay okay. Just thought you'd want some company.” is all Sam says while he puts the Chrysanthemums in the vase first.

“You're gonna put more than just those, right? Cause I told them you'd make a really good centerpiece.”

“Dean! Would I have asked to do it if I thought I couldn't deliver?” Sam responds.

“Guess not. But with just the mums, it doesn't look like much.”

Sam rolls his eyes, not losing his concentration. “You didn't even know what they were called before I told you! Give me some credit, would you?”

“Alright, alright! Don't freak out on me, Samantha.” Dean said pointedly.

Sam bristles slightly, but thankfully, he's more used to it now. “What were you thinking about, anyway?” At Dean's confused look, Sam clarifies, “Snuck a peek before coming in. Looked like you were zoning out.”

“Oh. That.” Dean turns to pull out the cake from the oven, and begins to gently remove it from the pan so it can cool, careful not to burn himself.

It looks like Dean might ignore Sam's question, but once the cakes on the cooling rack, Dean says, “Just thinking about how it's already been a year since we retired, and started our own businesses.”

“You mean since _you_ started _your_ own business. I'm not quite there yet.”

“Hey. Why do you think I agreed to let you make a Thanksgiving centerpiece? If they like it, they'll remember you, and probably recommend you for a friend.” Dean reminds him.

“I know.” Sam smiles. Really, he's glad Dean's letting him in on this job. It’s true. He did need the experience, even if he didn't have his degree yet.

“Remember when you first told me you wanted to be a florist?” Dean asks.

“How could I ever forget?”

 

_5 months ago_

 

_Sam was just driving back from another failed job interview, when he suddenly stopped in Smith Center, 19 minutes away from home, in front of a flower shop. He wouldn't admit this to Dean, but all these interviews were starting to wear him out. But he had to act like he’d get a job in no time, because Dean finally got something good going for him, and Sam wasn't gonna discourage that._

_Distracted, he looked out the window, naming off the scientific names for the flowers he saw, as well as their meanings in his head. It was about an hour before Sam realized what he was doing. And he wondered, if naming flowers off like that came so easy to him, how much more work would it take to make it a profession?_

 

_It wasn't until Sam was back home and doing more research on the internet, this time specific searches, like how to become a florist, flower business names, and the Language of Flowers, that he finally had his answer. Only problem is, unlike Dean, his career choice was gonna need a little more training before he could call himself a florist. Not to mention, he knew he was never gonna hear the end of it from Dean. But he couldn't back down. This is what he wanted._

_An all too familiar scenario started to play out later that day, but instead of dinner, Sam had brought several papers to the war room table, setting them in front of Dean, who didn't even look up, too engrossed in writing down the nuts and bolts of an order for a customer._

_“Dean.” Sam said. When Dean still didn't look up, Sam got a little louder. “Dean!”_

_This got Dean's attention, who looked up at Sam, asking, “What, Sam? Can't you see I'm working?”_

_“I know, Dean, but I think I might've figured out what I want to do.” Sam replied._

_“Oh, all right.” Dean made a show of exasperation, but really, he was just as glad Sam finally found something._

_Sam slid the papers over to Dean's side, and Dean proceeded to pick them up and start reading. “Plants? Language of Flowers?”_

_“I want to be a florist.” The blunt statement was a bit of a shock. Once Dean recovered, his response was more than expected._

_“You want to grow and sell flowers? You sure you're not turning into a girl on me, Sammy?”_

_Sam rolled his eyes. “No, Dean, I'm not turning into a girl. I just think it would be a good way to put my extensive knowledge of plants to good use.”_

_Dean didn't have a real response for that, other than. “But flowers?”_

_“Why not? Baking relaxes you, naming flowers relaxes me. We're both getting what we want.”_

_Dean went quiet again, reading the papers  Sam handed to him. “Says here it's recommended florists have a degree.”_

_“I know. I checked.” Sam slid another paper over to Dean. “Best place where I could get a degree is in Overland Park. It's a little out of the way, but I'd Learn everything I'd need to know about what it means to be a florist.”_

_Dean did a quick calculation in his head, and he tries his best not to explode when he says, “It’s over 4 hours, Sam! Who drives 4 hours out of town just to arrange some damn flowers?"_

_Sam sighed, “Well, soon as I get the funds, I do. .And fine, there is a school that's a little closer, only 2 hours away…”_

_Dean immediately jumped on it. “Perfect! Why not go there instead? I'll even drive you there on days a customer's near there.”_

_Sam groaned, “Dean, no. Believe me, I looked into that one too, and there's almost no description for the degree, other than it's part of an interior design program. However the other one told me exactly what classes I'd be taking.”_

_Dean sighed, and after looking over the papers again, had to admit Sam was right. “So what are we talking about here? You take some classes, get your degree, and that's it? You're the flower boy?”_

_Sam rolled his eyes again, but just replied, “Little more complicated than that. It's only 6 classes, but when not in a lecture, I'd be in a lab, I guess to practice making arrangements. And, I'm thinking of joining a club called the Floral Design Club, where I'd learn more of the ins and outs of the business, and even  have the opportunity to sell my arrangements on Fridays. When possible, of course. But for the days when the 4 hour trip becomes too much, it wouldn't be that hard to make it halfway, rent a hotel for the night, then make the rest of the trip next morning."_

_Dean's head was spinning from all this new information. “Alright. I can see this working. But would you be willing to help me on a job now and again when it's too big for one person?”_

_Sam couldn't believe it. “Dean, of course! Me being a florist doesn't mean you're never gonna see me again!”_

_Dean snickered. “Just checking, Samantha. What about your business name?”_

_Sam honestly hadn't thought that far, choosing to focus on the degree. “Hm. Not sure. I'll have to think that over. Seeing how it won't matter till I'm closer to finishing, I got time.”_

_Dean nodded. “Fair enough. Just let me know once you do. I told you mine, you gotta tell me yours._

_Sam smiled. “Deal.”_

“And you did.”

Sam smiles. “Very true. And look at me now. My first professional arrangement outside the club.” He looks down at the other flowers, picking up the next ones to go in the vase.

And yeah, Dean can't help but smile too at seeing the look of contentment on Sam's face as he cuts and arranges the flowers for the arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me about a day to finish, but I did it! Remember, you want me to keep going, comments are key! Love you all!
> 
> For those wondering, all the stuff Sam checked into for floristry is real.


	3. Peruvian lilies. For devotion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Sam's business has a name, even though he's technically still in school. On with the show!

“Remember when you told me your business name?”

Sam is aghast. “You laughed me right out of the room, how could I not remember?”

Dean scoffs, “Hey, I tried to persuade you to change the name! But as always, you're a stubborn little brother.”

Sam points out, “Did you forget the deal I made you?”

 

_3 months ago_

 

_“I've done it, Dean.”_

_The declaration offered no clues as to what Sam was referring to, so Dean finished up the piping on the cake before putting down his piping bag, wiping his hands, looking up and asking, “Done what?”_

_“I've figured out a name for my business.” Sam was smiling, but truthfully, he was also hoping his choice in name would hopefully give him a chance to get Dean to change his business name. True, it wasn't as big of an issue as before, but even Dean had to admit the name didn't exactly make people think of a baking business when they hear Communication Bakedown._

_“Alright, Sammy! So, what's the winner?” Dean asked, oblivious to Sam's motives._

_“Samantha's Flower Palace!” Sam declared, with the biggest smile on his face._

_At first, Dean didn't react at all. How could he? Whatever he was expecting Sam to say, that definitely wasn't even in the ballpark. But then he replayed it in his head again. Samantha's Flower Palace. Samuel William Winchester, his little brother, chose a girls name to put on his flower business!_

_That's when Dean started to laugh. At first, it was just a few small snickers, but then, it slowly got louder, and before long, Dean's laughs were filling up the entire room, to the point where Sam decided to revisit this later, when Dean had calmed down, and exited the room._

_Dean's laughing fit lasted about another hour, and even then, he had to take several deep breaths and wipe his eyes. But finally, he managed to calm down enough to where he realized Sam had left the room, and exited the room to track down his future florist little brother._

_“Sam?” came the call from Sam's doorway. “You in here?”_

_Sam looked up from his textbooks and homework and replied, “Done so soon? Thought you'd have another hour left in you.”_

_“Sam, come on!”_

_“If you recall, Dean, I thought your business name was ridiculous too. I'm just following in my big brother’s footseps.”_

_Dean hissed, “Oooh. Playing the big brother card, Sammy. Harsh. But come on! There's a big difference between a name with an awesome reference, and a name that implies you're a girl! I know I tease you for being one, but you're not!”_

_Sam shakes his head. “Not really. Both don't make a lick of sense, but both make us happy. And technically, I'm still in school, so I don't even have an official business yet.”_

_“You're closer, Sam. It's a matter of time before you'll need to start taking on real clients, instead of the old ladies at the Floral and Pastry Sales on Fridays.”_

_Sam decided to go forward with his other plan. “Alright, how about this? I'll change my name, if you change yours.”_

_Dean shouts, “What?! Sam, we've been over this! It's an awesome name, and it's staying.”_

_“Fine. Then I'm not changing mine either. Guess I'm Samantha after all, huh?” Sam had to admit, being stuck with Samantha in the name wasn't as bad as he originally feared. Guess he had all of Dean's teasing to thank for that._

_“Sam, you-” Dean stammered, trying to get a full sentence out. When he couldn't, he just threw his hands up and stormed off._

_Sam smiled, returning to his homework. Guess he won that round._

“You can still take the deal, Dean. No skin off my nose.” Sam reminds Dean.

“Nuh uh, Sam. You wanted to be Samantha, you're Samantha. Take your lumps in life, Sammy.”

Sam rolls his eyes, smiling as he finishes prepping the lilies and puts them alongside the Chrysanthemums in the vase.

He decides now's not the time to mention how he already officially changed his business name to The Flower Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those expecting a little more, but this turned out to be more filler than I thought. But don't worry, next chapter will have more going on, I promise.


	4. Aster. For patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Sam and his stupid need to be so far away. That's what really started this whole thing he can't stop thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Finally! Angst ahead! One more chapter to go. Don't give up on me now!

Both brothers are quiet as Dean prepares his buttercream, while Sam picks up his third flower to prep for the centerpiece.

Funnily enough, watching Sam look so relaxed and content in his work has Dean's mind starting to wander to more serious things. Things he never really thought he'd cared about. Things he's not sure he's ready for.

Stupid Sam and his stupid need to be so far away. That's what really started this whole thing he can't stop thinking about.

“Sam…” he says hesitantly as he flashes back to the whole mess.

 

_1 month ago_

 

_“You here?” Dean called out. You'd think, after all this time, he'd be used to having this big bunker all to himself while Sam's away at classes. But still, it felt so wrong._

_He really should've been working on his newest client, who put in a huge order for what he's dubbed “Sammy's Favorite Chocolate Chip cookies”, along with a caramel cake with caramel frosting, with all this crazy piping work, the most he’d ever done on one cake this far. One of the few times his super steady hand developed over the years in the hunting life paid off._

__

_But, he couldn’t believe he was saying this, but his heart just wasn't in it. Not right now._

_He looked down at the clock on his phone, and couldn't help but be disappointed when he saw Sam wasn't gonna be back for another hour or so. Begrudgingly, he went to the kitchen to start on the cake, since that was gonna take longer with all the piping._

_But, what he'd slowly come to understand is that piping helped him zone out. All the swirls, dots and any other kind of piping a customer can ask for is incredibly Zen, especially when it's the same pattern over and over. And since it was coming closer to a year since he started his business, there was definitely been no lack of piping in his orders._

_Which means he wasn't even thinking about Sam, his stupid floppy hair, his adorable dimples, how happy he looks when he's prepping a bouquet for the Floral and Pastry Sales, or even how professional he looks wearing a long sleeved white shirt paired with a fully sized floral bib, which wraps around him in all the right places, or how lonely he's been ever since Sam's dedicated to so much of his time towards a degree he just had to get over 4 hours away…_

_Nope. Not thinking about any of that stuff at all. Nope. Not him. He refused to even go there. Just keep piping and piping, let the routine just melt everything away._

_“Dean? You there?” Came the call, and before Dean knew what he was doing, he'd dropped the piping bag, and made a beeline straight towards the voice._

_“Dea-?” Sam tried to call again, but couldn't even get the full word out before Dean was on him, wrapping his arms around him._

_No telling who was more shocked, Sam,  when Dean was suddenly kissing him, actually planting his lips on Sam's, or Dean, when he felt Sam actually kissing him back._

_Neither really knew what was happening here, or how to stop, but when one of them finally pulled away, all they could do was stare at each other, shocked, not sure what to do next._

_Finally, Sam made a small step towards Dean again, not sure what he was gonna do, but before he could get close enough again, Dean had already backed away. Sam tried to reach for him, in any small attempt to comfort, but Dean paid it no mind, suddenly making his beeline straight back to the kitchen, back to piping the frosting on the cake, like he should've been doing all along._

_Sam followed him. He couldn't just leave it like this, couldn't just let Dean bury this, bury himself in work like what just happened hadn't happened at all._

_“Dean?” Sam asked hesitantly, but it was pointless. Dean had his back completely turned, piping with a fury Sam only knew because he was trying to go into autopilot mode._

_Sam tried to make one last move, just a comforting hand on the shoulder, but the second Sam's hand touched Dean, he felt Dean go stiff, and right then, Sam knew he had to let this go. Whatever Dean was doing to himself, Sam just needed to let him do it._

_Slowly, Sam backed away, walking out of the kitchen towards his bedroom to start sketching new ideas for arrangements for school._

_That was wrong, Dean thought as he continued to pipe his frosting. That's what he kept telling himself. It was wrong to just spring that on Sam with no warning. And besides, it was too late, even before that kiss. Too much had happened between them, too many hurt feelings, too many times he had broken Sam's trust. Best they just act like nothing happened._

 

“Dean? Did you call me?” The question snaps Dean back to the present, and now Sam's staring straight at him, eyebrows raised in question, even pausing in his work to put all his focus on Dean.

For a moment, Dean thinks about telling Sam the truth. That he's wanted to kiss Sam again since the first time, or that he really wants to try to give each other a real shot, start over from everything, past be damned. It's certainly been long enough, and Sam's certainly been patient enough.

Sam's still waiting, for Dean to say something, anything. Naturally, all Dean can think of to say is, “Don't add too much aster. I know we can all use some patience, but how much patience can one family possibly need?"

There's a flash of what almost looks like disappointment across Sam's face, but it's gone before Dean can think too hardly on it, and Sam just says, “Guess it depends on the family. Some need just a little, some might as well cover the house in them, so they last a lifetime.”

Dean snorts, turning his back to start adding the flavoring of the buttercream.

He can't do it. At least, not with words. He’s just too chicken. He's not like Sam, who now can say how he feels with words AND flowers. Why can't he do the same with flavors?

Wait. He looks down at the buttercream being mixed, now at the perfect consistency to be put on the cake, looks back at Sam, who has since returned to his arrangement, cutting a few more aster just to spite Dean, then back to the buttercream.

He turns the mixer off to swipe a taste. Hmm. Maybe he's not so bad at expressing his feelings with flavors after all.


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's holding a dessert stand that now holds the finished cake, decorated with sugared cranberries all along the edges, red sprinkles dusted out along the edge of the top, and fruit wedges all fanned out, alongside some more sugared cranberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. As promised, once I felt up to it, I finally finished this curtain fic. Thank you all for being patient with me, and I hope you enjoy this ending, after waiting this long for it.

“Dean, come on!” Sam whines, frustrated. “I've had my arrangement ready for a while now! If we don't get going, the flowers are gonna wilt.”

“No, patience, Samantha. I just need to pack the cake away in the box, and make sure it's gonna be okay for the car ride.” Dean rolls his eyes at Sam's impatience.

Luckily, Dean doesn't take much longer than that, and finally, they're both in the car, heading to the client's house.

“So, remind me again why you haven't gotten a decal for the car?” Sam asks, to both tease Dean and make conversation.

Dean's only caught slightly off guard at the question, but quickly recovers, reminding Sam, “Nobody dresses up my Baby with giant stickers except me. And even I won't do it. Not happening, Sam.”

“But it would get your name out there. Let people know that when someone recommends your business, that's the number to look out for.” Sam advises.

“I said no, Sam.” Dean's quick to shut this conversation down, not offering any room for reason.

Truthfully, this job has him nervous, because it's the first job he's sharing the client with his little brother. If he doesn't do well, it could potentially hurt future business. But if he DOES do well, it's good for him AND Sam, cause it lets people know Sam knows what he's doing.

“You nervous about your first job, Sammy? Dean asks him.

In truth, Sam is a little bit, but even if it goes bad, that’ll just be a learning experience for him.

But he doesn't tell Dean this, he just assures him, “Who, me? Nah.”

Clearly, even retirement hasn't been able to make talking about their feelings any easier.

Briefly, Dean wonders if he'll be able to get his message across to Sam the way he's hoping. He knows Sam's smart enough to connect the dots. The real question is will Sam reciprocate, or play dumb?

Dean's thoughts are brought to an abrupt halt as they finally make it to the client's house, Dean going to grab his cake, and Sam his flowers.

When the client answers, the response is more than enthusiastic,

“Oh! The cake's here! Wonderful! Just come set it up over here.”

The client directs them to the kitchen, where there's a spot for Dean to put his finishing touches on the cake, and Sam can fix his arrangement so they don't look mussed from the car ride.

Finally, it's time to serve it up for the client and her family.

“Psst. Sam.” Dean whispers.

“What?” Sam replies softly.

“Want a taste of the frosting before it disappears? Think I nailed it with the meaning. Looks like my flower boy little brother is rubbing off on me.” Dam whispers affectionately.

Sam rolls his eyes at the teasing, but nods to the offer for a taste of the buttercream.

Sam swipes a small fingertip amount, and brings it up to his lips. The natural sweetness of the sugar is the first thing that he tastes, and he lets that distract him for a moment.

But it's the tartness of the chosen flavor of the buttercream that hits his tongue next, and while possibly a tad too tart for him, he knows it'll work well with the cranberries on the cake.

Dean's looking at him for his critique, but Sam can't. Because it's only just now clicking why Dean chose this particular flavor for the cake. And it had nothing to do with a request from a client or a flavor that goes good with cranberries.

By choosing this flavor, Dean was saying that kiss wasn't a fluke. He was saying that he's happy in this life that they were slowly building together, crazy names for businesses and all.

He was saying that if Sam was willing, they could really and truly leave the past behind, and start again.

By the time Sam's ready to head out to the table, he still can't speak, so he settles with looking straight at Dean, who's holding a dessert stand that now holds the finished cake, decorated with sugared cranberries all along the edges, red sprinkles dusted out along the edge of the top, and fruit wedges all fanned out, alongside more sugared cranberries.

As he holds his vase in both hands, Sam gives Dean the most sincere smile he can, and as they both walk out to the table, he can see a smile in Dean's eyes as they both turn their attention to the customer and family, and Sam knows that from here on out, things between them were gonna change, and for better or worse, they'd navigate it together.

Tangerine. For a clean slate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the recipe, in case this fic has made you want to make it yourself: https://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/cranberry-cake-with-tangerine-frosting/

**Author's Note:**

> Comments comments comments!


End file.
